Currently, a conventional packaging process for a light-emitting diode mounts a light-emitting diode chip onto a package frame that can provide a protection function, and forms an encapsulant layer to cover and protect the light-emitting diode chip. Other than providing the light-emitting diode chip with a superior protection, the package frame also has to transmit electrical signals from an external circuit to the light-emitting diode chip for the operation of the light-emitting diode chip.
However, in order to achieve this with a conventional packaging process, the volume of the packaged structure must be greatly increased which, in turn, increases the manufacturing cost. Therefore, a technique, which can reduce the volume of the light-emitting diode package and can decrease the manufacturing cost, is desired.